You Can Love Me Again
by Klaine-Lover-103
Summary: It's been weeks since that awful break-up. That cold, dark night in New York. Blaine hasn't been able to eat or sleep. All he thinks about is Kurt. Kurt is his everything. But is Blaine ready for a second chance?


Get Kurt out of your mind, Anderson. He's gone. There's nothing you can do about it now. He won't even talk to you. Just sing this song and forget about him. Okay, head high, shoulders straight, voice clear, tears out of eyes. Oh, god. Everyone's watching you. Just sing it Blaine. The music's beginning...

_"Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City? _

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But boy tonight you look so pretty, yes you do._

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true."_

Kurt, get out of my head! I know you don't love me anymore, I know it...

_"Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance._

_I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen._

_Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise_.

_I'm by your side."_

Hold back the tears, Anderson. Wait, what's Tina doing? She just left, what?

_"Oh it's what you do to me._

_Oh it's what you do to me._

_Oh it's what you do to me._

_Oh it's what you do to me._

_What you do to me." _

Okay, she's back. She's, smiling? What just happened? That couldn't have just been a bathroom break...

_"Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me boy, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar._

_We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would_.

_My word is good."_

Why did Tina just wink at me?

_"Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say._

_If every simple song I wrote to you._

_Would take your breath away, I'd write it all._

_Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all."_

I need to get out of here. It's too much, I can't keep singing. It's all too much.

_"Oh it's what you do to me._

_Oh it's what you do to me._

_Oh it's what you do to me._

_Oh it's what you do to me._

_What you do to me." _

The tears stung as I headed back to my chair. Finn got up to the front.

"That was wonderful, Blaine. Now Tina, may I ask where you ran off to?" Finn accused.

"Well, that was Kurt. I convinced him to come back for a week. Your welcome Blaine." Tina smiled, obiviously proud of herself.

"What?" I replied dumbfound.

"Kurt is gonna be here tonight." Tina said, still smiling.

"How did you get him to come?" Finn asked, just as confused as I.

"I let him listen to Blaine sing."

You can't do anything right Blaine. Just do it. Serve Kurt one last favor... The wind rustled my hair. Damn it was cold outside. Taking another swing of my beer, I prepared to jump. _No._ A voice echoed in my mind. _You are the love of my life. You're amazing. No matter what, I will never say goodbye to you._ I thought about Kurt. He'd lost his mom, his dad was in the hospital for a heart attack for months, he was bullied all through high school and he got denied his rightful place in NYADA. Don't make him feel guilty. Just stop. I crawled off the edge of the roof and began to cry.

I swung my legs of the edge of the stage. Where was everyone? Glee rehearsal was supposed to start at 3 and it was already 3:30.

"Finn! I'm so sorry I'm late! Carole was having a party and she needed help making finger sandwiches!" I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Kurt?" I yelled. The running figure froze.

"Blaine? Is that you?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that." I smirked.

"Finn told me he needed emergency costume advice for sectionals." Kurt said, looking around.

"Well, Finn told me this was Glee rehearsal. But it's clearly not. So I'll be going." I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door. Don't look back, Blaine. Don't let him see you cry.

"Blaine." Kurt said.

"Yeah?" I replied, standing still.

"We need to talk." he said. I spun around to face him.

"Kurt. It's been weeks. I've texted and called you every single day. Couldn't you have talked to me then?" I said, not missing a beat.

"No!" Kurt replied.

"Yes you could have! You aren't stupid! Your hands can move! You could have!" I yelled.

"Okay! I could have. But do you know how embarrassing that would be? Crying for your ex to take you back? Because that's what would have happened Blaine!" Kurt broke out crying, when he stopped, an eeriness filled the air. Kurt began to sing.

_"I'm so glad you made time to see me._

_How's life? Tell me, how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while."_

I began singing the next line.

_"You've been good, busier than ever._

_We small talk, work and the weather._

_Your guard is up, and I know why._

_Because the last time you saw me,_

_It still burned in the back of your mind."_

_"You gave me roses, and I left them there to die." _Kurt's voice rang out.

I had to show him I loved him. The lyrics came out without a second thought.

_"So this is me swallowing my pride._

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night._

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you._

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine."_

_"I go back to December, turn around and make it alright._

_I go back to December all the time." _Kurt looked at me, his eyes filling with tears as he sang that line.

_"These days, I haven't been sleeping._

_Staying up, playing back myself leaving." _I tried to make my voice sound strong, but it came out weak and quiet.

_"When your birthday passed, and I didn't call._

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times._

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side."_ Kurt was only staring into my eyes, but it felt as he was searching my soul.

_"And realized I loved you in the fall." _We sang together for the first time in weeks.

_"And then the cold came, the dark days._

_When fear crept into my mind._

_You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye." _The memories flooded back, that awful night in New York.

_"So this is me swallowing my pride._

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you._

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind._

_I go back to December all the time." _Kurt's voice and mine blended nicely, as usual. But this time it didn't feel like the normal sparks of magic, it felt... hollow.

_"I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile._

_So good to me, so right._

_And how you held me in your arms that September night._

_The first time you ever saw me cry."_ Kurt smiled weakly as me.

_"Maybe this is wishful thinking._

_Probably mindless dreaming._

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't._

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand." _I did want Kurt to love me again. But I ruined it.

_"This is me swallowing my pride._

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you._

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright._

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind." _I couldn't look at him as we sung. I hurt all too much.

_"I go back to December all the time, all the time."_ I croaked out the last line, letting the tears blur my eyes.

"Blaine, don't cry." Kurt ran over to me, wrapping me in his strong arms. "Shhh."

"No. I've messed it all up. I don't deserve someone like you." I sobbed more and fell out of his arms. He kneeled next to me.

"Do you remember when we first met?" I nodded my head. "I was a mess." He laughed. "You saved me. I was just floating around, completely lost in this world. Then I met you. With your perfect smile. Your kindness. I wouldn't want anyone else." He sighed and began to sing.

_"There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles._

_Same old, tired place lonely place._

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy._

_Vanished when I saw your face." _I thought back to when we first met. On that stairwell. His innocent eyes shone into mine like the moon.

_"All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you _

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette._

_Starts to make its way to me._

_The playful conversation starts._

_Counter all your quick remarks._

_Like passing notes in secrecy." _He looked into my eyes and smiled warmly.

_"And it was enchanting to meet you._

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you._

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew._

_I was enchanted to meet you." _So was I, Kurt. So was I.

_"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew._

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew._

_I was enchanted to meet you." _ Kurt's voice was beautiful, as usual. And so was he.

_"Please don't be in love with someone else._

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

_Please don't be in love with someone else._

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you." _He grabbed my hand and held it to his heart.

_"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew._

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew._

_I was enchanted to meet you." _As he sang the last line, he held my face and to my suprise, kissed me.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, I love you more than anything in this entire world. Can we give this aother shot?" Kurt was hopeful like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"I love you too Kurt."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes!" We kissed. It was magical. This boy, Kurt Hummel, is the best boy on this Earth. I'll never let him leave again.


End file.
